


The Femme-Fatale

by Jez



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Sparklings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jez/pseuds/Jez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a femme of action. Jazz had to know if Prowl's legend was true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thinking Aloud

  
He loved a single part of her. Her smile, her enthusiasm, her love for living and the way she was surrounded by mischief. Jazz was one of those rare cases in which she still remain a femme for far too long. On Cybertron, every mech was once a femme. When sparked, a female body ensures the development of a healthy sparkling. Of course, when the time came, when they had to move to a mech frame, they could still carry, but with even more complications.

Jazz' protocols had not kicked in yet, so she had her original frame. Many mechs and even some femmes had wanted to take her to berth. She didn't mind as long as she didn't get sparked. She never considered having sparklings, not even before the war, back then; life was way too fun to waste it in a little spark.

Prowl liked to look her from far, especially when dancing. Even when she wasn't being suggestive with her moves, he couldn't help but feel an unexpected warm in his spark. Of course, his admiration for Jazz was never going to develop into something else, he convinced himself. While she was a good friend and one of the few autobots that bother to get to know him, Prowl knew that they didn't want the same things.

He was drinking while looking at the table, tapping his fingers on it while moving his lips components. Jazz looked at him from far and inferred he was making calculations.

"Even in his free time he keeps working." She mumbled. At her table was Mirage, the twins and Smokescreen.

"That's Prowl, the pragmatist to you." Sideswipe replied.

"Yeah, well, there's a limit. The mech doesn't know how or when to have fun."

"He used to have fun, you know... Before the war..." The younger praxian explained. "His comm line used to be quite busy."

"Prowl's? No way!" Sunstreaker replied. "Ironhide said he has always been serious and grumpy!"

"Yes, he was... But back then, many bots knew of his legend."

"What legend?" Mirage asked.

"That he has..." Smokescreen turned to watch for anyone around and whispered. "An enormous spike..."

"WHAT?!" The four bots exclaimed on unison.

"Are you serious?!"

"Wait, wait..." Jazz started. "You said 'enormous', not big, but 'enormous'. And you expect us to believe it?"

"Yeah! Why are we just hearing about it?!" Sunny asked.

"Well, any of you are from Praxus, duh!"

"I don't believe you." The femme put her weight on the table. "You are just messing with us."

"Why don't you go and figure it out yourself?" Smokescreen smiled.

"What?! You kiddin'? Prowl would never let me see it. Even if I begged for some 'facing, he would never accept."

"...I think you can do it, Jazz." The red Lamborgini said.

"Yeah, there's no one who can resist you, sweetspark." The other twin continued.

"Hmm... It would be an interesting challenge." She mused. "And if it is true, it might feel great... I mean, even if Prowl is bad in berth I can just take charge and get the best of the experience." Jazz tapped a lip component with a finger. "You know what? I will! What can possibly go wrong?"

The femme rise from her place and turned to walk towards Prowl's table, but he was already gone.

"Really? His break isn't even over and he went back to work!"

 

 

 

 

"Heya, Prowler~" The femme entered the Second in Command’s office.

"Jazz, is something wrong?"

"Only that you are postponing shutting off work." Jazz got closer to Prowl’s table and sit over it. "I swear one of these days you are going to crash for working so hard."

"Doubtful." The praxian did not suspect a thing. It was an everyday tradition that the special ops agent came to his office just to fool around. And the way she was being suggestively sat on the table was not a thing of another world, at least, not for Prowl. She took the data pad from his servo and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, let's take you to berth. I'll get you some nice warm energon and you can take a nap." She smiled at her superior, but he wasn’t even looking.

"I have a lot work to do, Jazz." Prowl explained.

"Prowl, you come with me or I will not let you work when your actual shift starts." That was all it took to convince the strategist, after all, as soon as Jazz leave he was going to continue reading. She guided the mech to his room. The femme knew well the code to open the door and beckoned Prowl to get inside.

She left to get the energon and as soon as she did Prowl took another datapad and continue reading. The workload never ended, no matter how much of his own time he invested. Prowl knew this but still, even before the war started, work was his life, and he was content with it.

"Hey, hey, no more working!" Jazz exclaimed as soon as she returned with the cube of energon. She handed it to the mech on the berth and he took a sip.

"It is good energon." He said as he put the datapad away.

"I put in it some magnesium, as you like." Jazz lay on the berth beside the SIC.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" Prowl asked now aware that his friend was being uncommonly inappropriate.

"I'm staying to make sure you rest." She curled with him. Prowl drink his energon quickly and put the cube aside. Maybe if he acted like sleeping, Jazz would leave, he thought. "You know... I was thinking that in case one day my protocols kick in, I will choose a frame with doorwings." Jazz started.

"They can be a hassle." The mech mumbled.

"Maybe, but you can't deny that they will look beautiful in me." She got up on the berth and displayed her concealed doorwings. "Don't you think?" Prowl was stupefied. What was Jazz thinking?

"You know, one time when I went with Bluestreak to a bar in Praxus, a mech tried to pick me up and did something weird with his doorwings. Blue got so mad about it, but never told me what it means." She lied, of course Bluestreak had told her what that mean, and it was lewd.

"How was it?" Ask Prowled, explaining a description.

"Like this." Jazz displayed her wings up and spread them widely. If she could remember well, Bluestreaked explained it was as if someone was spreading his or her legs to show a valve or spike to someone else. If Jazz wasn’t so focused on her mission of convincing him to interface, she had mischievously giggled at Prowl’s expression. He was astonished and remained speechless for some kilks.

"Bluestreak did well not telling you.” He tried to look away but she was mesmerizing. “It is a very foul expression."

"Really, I think you will look so imposing doing that." She got on all four putting her face close to Prowl’s. For the first time in his life, his battle computer could not figure out what to do. Jazz took the chance and pressed her soft lip components against the SIC’s. After a couple of kliks, Prowl was finally able to speak against her lips.

“I…” _What is she doing?!_

“Yes, Prowl?”

“What are you doing?” The femme panicked, she could have sworn that by that moment, the mech was going to be all over her instead of asking such stupid questions. She had to guide him back to the matter at hand.

“Don’t you like me, Prowl?” She asked with a shy expression. _What Jazz? I thought we had something special?! Come on, femme you can come up we something better!_ “I thought… I thought…” _Hurry! Say something!_

Prowl took her, one servo on her back another on her hips and turned her around. The plaintive words of Jazz had reached his spark and inferred that the femme was trying to confess to him. He returned the previous kiss with another one, less cast as the one before. Yes! Thought he was never going to get it!

Jazz surrounded Prowl with her legs, pull him closer and moved her hips to start some friction, panel against panel. The SIC moaned as he tried to keep his spike in his housing. Without separating from her, he caressed her panel, asking for invitation. Jazz did not think twice and opened, expecting to receive Prowl’s spike, instead he slid a pair of fingers in.

Prowl move them, spreading Jazz wide and getting as deep as he could, learning where her sensors where. She was feeling good but the fact that Prowl was spreading too much, bothered her. In her experience, getting fingered that much was certainly going to feel good, but as soon as she got spiked her valve was not going to be as tight and as a consequence she was not going to get pleasure of it.

Jazz was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice when Prowl’s panel snapped open and released his pressurized spike. He aligned it against her valve. The femme realized this and tried to see the legendary spike, but could not. Prowl was nibbling her neck when with no warning he thrust quickly and deeper than any other bot has done before. She gasped as she lost her breath.

“Ah…” Jazz let a sweet moan escape from her lips. Prowl retreat and pushed once more, getting used to her valve. She could not believe it, not even getting fingered prepared her for such tightness. The praxian thrust once more building rhythm little by little. The femme embraced her berthpartner trying to anchor herself. “Oh… y-yes… Yes!”

Prowl took her cries, moans and gasps as a guide of what to do. It didn’t took him long to find every single sweet spot in Jazz’s valve. As soon as he finished such task he started to let himself go. He thrust harder and faster sucking the femme’s neck. “Oh, Jazz…” He moved his servos from her hips to her legs and spread them wider, spiking her deeper.

“Oh, Primus… Yes! Do that again, Prowl! Do that again!” The SIC obeyed, the tightness and the way Jazz’s valve was trying to milk him was sublime, making him shot pre-transfluid and moan loudly.

“Jazz… Jazz… Jazz…” He moaned her name over and over again until he felt he was going to overload. He tried to delay it, turning his thoughts to another thing. Jazz understood what was happening; not wanting the pleasure to stop she cupped Prowl’s chin to get his attention.

“Let me ride you.” She whispered against his helm. The praxian turned around with his servos still on her hips. As soon as she was on top of him she started to build rhythm. She was a pro, there was no doubt.

“Primus…! Jazz, you are amazing!” Prowl straighten to reach her lips as she continued her ride. “Jazz…”

She could not believe that Smokescreen was right, Prowl had the biggest spike she had ever had. She could get used to it, riding the monstrous spike over, over again, every time their breaks coincided. What would it feel to taste it? Would she be able to make Prowl overload with only her mouth? How much could Prowl overload in one round? She kept thinking this as she was reaching her own overload. That’s when she concluded: _I love this spike. I love this spike! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT I LOVE IT!_

Before she could think twice, the thought became a sentence in her mouth and said it aloud. “Oh, Prowl! I love you-” she was interrupted by him.

“I LOVE YOU TOO, JAZZ! I HAVE ALWAYS DO!”

WHAT?! She continue riding, if she didn’t, Prowl had noticed her surprise. _Sweet, Primus… I was talking about his spike, not about him!_

“I love you so much, Jazz. My Jazz… Oh!” He moaned.

“A-ah!” She could not believe what she was hearing. The Second in Command was confessing right here, right now. Who might have thought Prowl was hiding such feelings? She had never had suitors, at least not ones that professed to love her and not only wanted to take her to berth. Her thoughts lost focus when Prowl once again turned her, this time with her chest against the berth.

“Jazz…” He nuzzled her neck. “My Jazz…” The thrusting became so powerful that Jazz’s processor wanted to forget about the confession and just focus on the sensations she was receiving from her valve.

“Mm… Ah!!!” She didn’t want to moan anymore, not with the mech thinking she wanted something else from him. Sure, Prowl was her best friend, he always respected her and never tried to overstep her boundaries, unlike many other bots. When she had missions, Prowl was the first bot she saw before leaving and the first one, once she returned. She had not noticed before. _How could I be so blind?_

“Jazz…”

She tried not to think. She did not want to fall for Prowl, or any other bot. Jazz wanted to be free, and have fun. She had never wanted to get sparked ever in her life. _Oh, great…_ “…now I am thinking about having sparklings.” Once again she thought aloud. SCRAP!

“It is soon, dear, they…” Prowl was soon going to overload, he could no longer keep conversing in that state. “…will come in time. Mhm!” He thrust deeper and harder to arouse her sweetest spot. He had to make her overload first, he was not an egotistical mech.

“Ah! Ah! PRIMUS! THERE! AH!!!” Her moans became screams full of passion and unbearable lust. Once again she started to think about Prowl’s skill in berth and let go of any worries she had. She could figure it out later. “PROWL, PROWL! RIGHT THERE! S-SO GOOD!”

“YES! JAZZ! Keep moaning, dear! Overload for me, sweetspark!”

“Oh, yes! Prowl! Harder, HARDER!” She was so close. Jazz was drooling on the berth with a bright grin and an aroused look. “Make me overload, Prowler! Make me and I will milk you dry! Finish inside my valve! Give me everything you got! PROWL!”

The praxian could not say anything else and keep thrusting to make his lover overload. He embraced her sweetly, maintaining the rhythm. _I love you, Jazz. I can’t believe I haven’t told you before. I love you so much. _His spike trembled; the special ops could feel it, their overloads were close.__

__“Ah… AH!” Both exclaimed in unison as they reached their so wanted overload. Prowl collapsed on Jazz. Her breath was already stabilizing but soon felt a weird but pleasurable sensation. The mech was coming… and coming… and coming… She was getting too full. _Primus! How much can he cum?!__ _

__Finally, Prowl’s spike got weaker as the last drop of transfluid left him. Jazz was having a second overload just of being filled by the hot and thick substance. As the spike retracted to its housing, the fluid ran out from her valve, the sensation prolonged the femme’s overload. The mech nuzzled against her neck and kissed her shoulder._ _

__“I love you, Jazz.” She reflected on the words. It was soon to reply with the same sentence, but the feelings developing in her spark convinced her of not explaining to Prowl what had happened before. She faced him and kissed him, without saying more. _Who knows? Maybe something good will come from this.__ _

 

 

 

 

It was another day at the rec room, once again, Mirage, the twins, Jazz and Smokescreen were sharing a table, drinking energon and having some sweets, while Prowl was across the room reading a datapad.

“So…” Sides tried to break the ice.

“So…?” Jazz outlined her cube with a mischievous look.

“You saw it?”

“Nope.” The femme licked her lips.

“He didn’t ‘face you?!” Sunstreaker exclaimed incredulous. “What? He only face mechs or is he asexual or what?”

“I just said I didn’t see it.” Jazz replied without trying to give more explanation.

“Oh…” Sides understood. “So it was enormous or not?” Prowl stood and walked towards the others’ table.

“Not telling. Wanna know? ‘face him yourselves.”

“Jazz, I finished reading, should we go?” Prowl extended a servo to her.

“Sure.” She smiled and followed the mech. The SIC embraced her by the waist and she rest her helm against him.

##### Oh and by the way…

She said to her friends through the comm line.

##### Frag off, he is mine.

  



	2. Moaning Aloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the legend was proved, it is time for the facts. The twins will regret it.

It kind of bothered him that since their first interface encounter, she hadn’t tell him “I love you”. Prowl felt pathetic, obsessing over something like that. She had said it once, and that should be enough, especially since that day they had share many things. Both had adequate their lifestyles to do more things together. When Prowl was busy, and had to catch up work, Jazz let him rest his helm on her lap, read to him the data pads and wrote when needed. The second in command spent lunch time with her and the rest of the crew. She learned to play strategy games and Prowl was learning to dance. They were in love, he tried to convince himself. It didn’t matter if she had not said the magic words once more.

“What is so important that you are ignoring me during oral?” Jazz asked between licks. While the femme could not fit the spike inside her mouth, she had insisted of doing it for foreplay. She was quite confident in her skills.

“Huh, nothing, sweetspark.” Prowl blinked and put a servo on the femme’s helm. “You know, I have your Femmes Day gift.”

“Really?” Solus Prime Day or as atheist call it: Femme Day is a holiday in which femmes come together to prepare gifts for each other, and if applicable, their sires or future bondmates. Those presents had to be designed and constructed by them, to remember that all the femmes come from Solus Prime’s template and processing architecture. The mechs gave gifts too, however they did not have to build them. To avoid any misunderstanding, they give present to any femme friend as long as they were single. “What did you got me?” The saboteur got on all four, facing Prowl.

“I am no telling! It’s a surprise.” He kissed her helm. “But… there’s something I wanted to do that day, but I guess I can show you.” Prowl beckoned his lover to sit on his lap and caressed her lip components. “Open your sparkchamber.”

“What? No! Prowl, we ain’t bonding!” The SIC giggled.

"We are not going to bond, Jazz. Just open you chamber and you'll see."

"O-okay" Shyly, she opened her sparkchamber, displaying her light blue spark. She tried to cover herself with her arms but stopped.

"Good." The tactician observed every detail of the pulsing light. It was obvious that the femme was nervous. Prowl smiled, even though, they were both the same age, Jazz spark was so bright and alive, so young. "Hmm..."

"What is it?"

"You have a lovely spark. I don't know why I am surprised, you are divine."

"Don't stare that much... It's the first time someone else has seen it." Jazz turned her face to avoid Prowl’s optics. He took her cheek and kissed her.

"I'm honored." The praxian put her down and got close to the sparkchamber. With his glossa he started to wander the place.

"W-what are you doin'?"

"Tasting."

"You can't taste a spark!” She gasped. “St..." Prowl blinked, stopped and faced the femme.

"Sorry, am I making you feeling uncomfortable?" He took his servos off her.

"Yes, I mean, no. It's just... Weird, that's all." Jazz caressed her berthpartner helm. "I wasn't expecting you to be the one teaching me stuff." She beckoned him to continue without separating her servos off him. Prowl licked to metal part of the chamber and little by little he got close to Jazz’s very spark. "Oh... Wow…" There was something special about it. Her protoform told her to feel arouse but her spark warmed with something else, something that was not lust. "How can something feel this good?" Prowl stopped and nuzzled against her. "Oh Prowl… Thanks for sharing this with me."

"Uh... That's not what I wanted to show you." He stared with surprise.

"T-there's more?" Jazz blinked. How it possible was that Prowl knew so many stuff that she didn’t. She had been with what? A hundred, two hundread berthpartners…? …and Prowl was more experienced than her! "Really, how many berth partners have you had?"

"Unimportant." He raised her and put her on his lap again. “No one can compare to you, Jazz.”

"You should not spoil me this much, Prowler, I might start believing you.”

"Come closer." Without opening his own sparkchamber, Prowl embraced Jazz. Her spark reacted right away. Feeling the mech’s spark so closed, it wanted to reach for it. Many light tendrils extended from the spark trying to reach for Prowl’s.

"Primus! Ah...!" Jazz embraced her partner with all her might, she needed to be closer. She needed to feel his pulse. She had to become one with him. "P-Prowl...!"

"It's called bond teasing. It's good for foreplay." He explained. –Primus, she's so amazing...-

"W-what was that?" Jazz jumped as she heard those words in her head.

-Oh... You can hear me already. That was unexpected.- Prowl replied waiting for a response.

-Holy Primus!- The femme got excited with the new experience. -So this is how it feels to be bonded...-

-Not at all, if we were actually bonding we would be able to know the other thoughts and feel what the other do.- He explained while rubbing Jazz’s back and nuzzling against her cheek. "Anyways, bond teasing can be quite tiresome. Let’s move to another thing, should we?" Jazz closed her chamber and lay on berth beside Prowl.

"Actually, my shift will start soon, I wish to rest a little.” She cuddled against the former enforcer. “Thank you for sharing this with me, Prowl."

"No need to thank me, you are so beautiful, Jazz... Like a dream." Suddenly a lewd thought came to be in his processor and smiled. "I wish I had known you when I was a femme."

"Prowl! Who might have thought you were that kind of bot!" Jazz poked him a few times. "But I know what you say; you were beautiful as femme."

"You... Did Smokescreen show you an image of me as a femme?!"

"Not Smokescreen... Ironhide." She explained with a mischevious grin. "He said he use to keep it for those 'cold' nights on patrol."

"W-what? Augh! That lecherous old mech!"

"You looked very pretty as a femme. That femme enforcer sexy vibe... So dominatrix, like… Wow!" She extended her arms and legs as it the very thought caused an explosion.

"What are you talking about, Jazz? I have never had a sexy vibe!"

"You do now."

"No I don't." The SIC’s faceplates got full of energon.

"You do... I mean, have you seen your spike it's enormous and the texture is amazing... I love it!"

"I... Thanks, Jazz..." Again with the spike, he thought. She could say that word to his spike over and over again but to him, it was preposterous.

 

The femmes were getting ready for Solus Prime Day. Jazz and Arcee were ahead Chromia and Elita, who had just started to build.

“And what the pit is that, Chromia?” Arcee asked since she had been seeing her friend for an orn and still had no idea of what she was doing.

“You ask that again and it is going to be yours.” She replied growling.

“Chromia’s gifts are the worst.” Jazz smiled. “The one you gave me last stellar-cycle is still on my desk as paperweight.”

“Mine too.” Elita said and Arcee nodded.

“You three are so blind to actual beauty.”

“What do you think we are getting this time?” Arcee asked Elita-One.

“Knowing the mechs… junk.” The commander replied.

“I know, right? I mean, they don’t have to deal with the ‘build your own gift’ scrap, and what do they do? Seriously, how much of their processor do they even put to the task?” The blue femme mused.

“It is a shame one day we will be mechs.” Arcee said.

“The three of us but Jazz. You are so lucky, sister.”

“I wish!” The saboteur commented. “Ratchet said that my estriol levels are dropping little by little. And we just have enough estriol shots to help me to get used to the femme-mech transition.”

“Do you have a due day?” Elita asked with concern in her voice.

“Nope.” Jazz sighed. “It was good while it lasted. But let’s not focus on that. If this is my last Femme Day, I’m going to rock it!”

“What have you planned?” Arcee smiled.

“Well, for starters, you are getting some cool stuff. I won’t tell you what but you can bet you’ll love it.” The saboteur winked. “I got golden frame paint; you can look forward to be jealous of my style, of course. And I prepared something special for certain praxian I have been fragging.” Jazz took out a book from her subspace and gave it to Arcee.

“A notepad? …with musicsheets?” Chromia asked, not understanding yet.

“Old cybertronian?” The pink femme waited for an explanation.

 

“Hey Ironhide, what did you got for Chromia?” Sides asked from the other side of the boardroom to have an idea of what to get for the other femmes.

“Nothing.” The larger mech replied.

“Oh common’, big guy! She is your femme friend.”

“No, she’s not.”

“At least she is your closest friend!” Sunstreaker said. “Get her something!”

If she wants a gift, she can get it herself!” The truth was, Ironhide had no idea of what to give to Chromia. “What are you getting for Elita, Optimus?”

“A copy of a book she wanted, and… another surprise.” The Autobot leader answered.

“Optimus, are you going to ask the big question?” Ratchet asked expectantly.

“Maybe…” The Autobot leader tried to move the attention to another mech. “What about you, Prowl?”

“It’s too soon to ask Jazz for a bond or to be my Conjunx Endura.” Prowl as always, was reading a datapad. Unlike the others, he had Jazz’s present ready half a meta-cycle ago.

“Yeah, I mean it’s not like they are serious or something.” Sunstreaker said.

“Sunny…” Hound gave the Lamborghini a sever glare.

“Excuse me?” The SIC turned to him.

“Well, you know, Jazz is not the kind of bot that will settle.” Sunstreaker explained, not understanding why many mechs were moving their servos.

“Sunny…” Hound tried again.

“What? You think it too! Many bots got her something for Femmes Day.”

“The tradition indicates that bots can only give presents to related femmes and single friends.” Prowl started. “Jazz is my femmefriend, we are dating. Why would you do that if you know, especially you two…” He pointed to the twins. “…know that we are together?”

“Well…” Hound tried to explain before Sunny said something even more imprudent. “We weren’t sure if you two were being serious. What I’m trying to say is…”

“Jazz just wants to get fragged.” Sunstreaker interrupted, his brother tried to stop him but the damage was already done.

“Preposterous!” Doubts again invaded Prowl.

“Sorry, mech, but Sunny is right.” Sides put a servo on Prowl’s shoulder. “She just wants you for your spike.” The praxian turned to his compatriot.

“Smokescreen?”

“We have known Jazz for long time, Prowl. You are aware that in the past she just interfaced with a bot and that was it, no drinking together, no games, no dancing, no spending time. Maybe at the beginning she just wanted to get you to berth, but I am sure now she wants more.”

“Weeeeeeell… this is awkward.” Sunny said. “Wait, what is that? Decepticon attack, gotta go, gotta go gotta go!” The Lamborghinis left the room followed by the rest of the mechs that were planning to give a present to Jazz. The praxian remained in his place, processing the facts that just have been revised.

“Are you okay, Prowl?” A concerned Optimus asked.

“Yes. I am fine.”

 

Later that orn, Prowl was in his favorite spot taking care of some statistics while getting warm energon. Jazz arrived and embraced him from behind.

“Heya, handsome. How was your day?”

“Good, Jazz, how was yours?” Prowl did not know how to react. He should not be angry at her; after all, he misunderstood the situation. Sad maybe? No, they were having fun; just because she didn’t feel the same way it was no reason to be sad. She had not actually asked her to be his femmefriend, he just inferred that given the recent events that was a given.

“Same old. I got golden frame paint to write glyphs for tomorrow’s party. Would you help me with the back?” As she finished the sentence, Jazz noticed that the praxian was paying more attention to the data pad in his servos than her. “Prowl! Stop working! Even the ‘cons are taking vacations during holidays!”

“Sorry, Jazz. I am not feeling well. We will talk later.”He stood, kissed her helm and left the rec-room.

“Oh… Okay, see you later, Prowler.”

 

The orn passed without the SIC trying to reach Jazz, not even by comm.-line. She was not worried, as she thought Prowl was trying to get some work done to have the next orn free for the festivities. But when the time came, and everyone was getting already at the party, there was no sign of the praxian.

“Where’s Prowl?” Elita-One asked.

“Dunno, maybe Chromia told ‘hide and he told Prowl what I was going to do and he was too embarrassed to be here in front of everyone.”

“What are you talking about?! Your present is lovely!” The femme Commander frowned, if Jazz was right, Prowl better keep his back guarded.

“Well… It is unconventional.” The saboteur shrugged.

“He likes you because you are unconventional, Jazz. Go get him or he’s going to miss your possible last Femme Day.” She did as told, taking her Aghartan electro-bass with her.

 

“Prowl?” Jazz entered her superior’s room without knocking. Prowl had told her stellar cycles ago which was the equation he used for his room’s password and that did not need to knock as long as she was alone.

“Jazz, I will join you later. Go have fun.” He replied from his desk.

“So… you know, isn’t it?” Jazz looked down. _I was so stupid… of course he was not going to like my gift_.

“Yes.”

“Who told you?”

“Sunstreaker.”

“That idiot… Look, I know you are embarrassed everybody is there, but just give me a chance now that we are alone, okay?”

Before Prowl could refuse her approach, he noticed the bass she was carrying. He noticed that somehow the situation might not be what they were thinking, so he waited for what she had to do. Jazz got closer and started to play. From her mouth flowed the most beautiful notes and words in old cybertronian he had ever heard in his entire existence. He noticed that at a certain verse, in which his name was pronounced, her faceplates got hot and she glanced shyly. It was impressive and beautiful how Jazz could sing in a language that required many sweet whistles and chirps without losing the musical pulchritude. She stopped singing and a few kliks later, the music of the bass also stopped.

“Jazz... That was beautiful.”

“Well, if I was going to tell you how I feel I had to do it in the most beautiful language I know.” She replied shyly, putting the bass away and getting close to Prowl.

“What did it said?” The femme cleared her throat one more time and tried to sing and translate into her mother language.

“ _You’re the biggest surprise in my life. I look forward everyday to see you again. Be with me, be with me. I don’t know how I didn’t notice before how important you are to me. I other words…” Energon started to flow from her optics as she was going to say the next verse. “I love you, Prowl. I love you with all my spark no matter if I am a femme or if I become a mech, I want to share everything with you. Be with me, be with me. We are very different, illogical must be. But now I am sure this is the way it’s meant to be. Bond with me, bond with me._ ”

“Jazz… This is the best gift ever.” The mech stood and hugged his lover in the deepest embrace they have ever shared. “It was worth the wait to hear you say those words.” He kissed her helm. “Jazz… My Jazz…” The femme nuzzled against his chest and smiled at her lover’s acceptance. “Oh… I almost forgot your present.” Prowl grabbed her servo and guided her to a metallic box. “Here.”

“What’s this?” She took the box and opened it. There were some syringes, full with a green liquid she could not recognize.

“Estriol shots. I know it is difficult to change into another frame, to suddenly be called a ‘he’ instead of a ‘she’. It took me long to accept that even my own architecture, the way I saw and processed the world was not ever going to be the same. I know you are scared, so I wanted to grant you the chance to continue a femme for a little longer, if that’s what you want.”

“Prowl… I can’t believe it.” She put the away on its place and sobbed.

“Jazz! D-Don’t cry! It is illogical to cry when you are not sad. Stop crying… I-It’s an order.” Prowl panicked.

“Understood, Officer, I won’t cry unless I’m sad.” They hugged once again remaining in silence for some kliks. Each one pondering on how much their lives have change in so little time, and how much it was going to change in the future. Prowl have never liked chaos, and Jazz had always fear change, but somehow they were fine with it, and actually looking forward to. “Make love to me, Prowl.”

“Always.”

 

“Jazz is taking very long…” Elita mused. “Sunny, Sides, please check on them. The last thing we need is those two arguing in such a holy and respectful day.” The twins did as told and went to Prowl’s room. Before knocking, both got close to the door, trying to listen if they were indeed arguing.

“Can you hear something?” Sunny asked.

“ _Mhm…_ ” Jazz moaned as she was suddenly spiked with no preparation whatsoever.

“ _Too soon?_ ” Prowl asked concerned.

“ _Soon? My valve has been aching three orns for you._ ” She giggled.

“What the…? Are they…?” The golden Lamborghini asked between whispers.

“Shh! Let me listen.” Sides beckoned his brother to keep listening.

“ _Oh…_ ” The SIC moaned as wet and lewd sounds were heard from the other side of the door.

“ _I want you to stretch me._ ”

“ _Ah…_ ” Prowl moaned once more.

“Holy Primus… that’s so sexy.” Sunny mumbled. Suddenly he heard a snap. “Sides… Did your panel just snapped?”

“Not a word, Sunny, or I’ll kill you.” Sideswipe grabbed his pressurized spike and satisfied himself as he listened to his friends.

“…Oh what the Pit?!” Sunstreaker followed his brother example.

“ _So tight and intimate._ ” Jazz purred in Prowl’s audio.

“ _Yes._ ” She surrounded him with her legs and settled the rhythm.

“ _Over and over until I forget my own name._ ”

“ _YES! JAZZ, JAZZ, JAZZ!_ ”

“ _Harder, Prowl. You know how I like it!”_ Prowl suddenly moved her getting ready for some leg gliding. He thrust with all his might, activating many sensor nodes in Jazz’s valve at the same time. _“Yes!” Her back arched because a particular thrust. “Frag me, Officer! Please, frag me!_ ”

“Oh!” Sunny moaned aloud.

“Shut up!”

The couple paused their interfacing wondering what did they just heard.

“Did you hear that?” Prowl whispered.

“Were that Sunny and…?” Jazz asked about to raise her voice. “Son of a-” Prowl covered her mouth. His servo was completely wet with the mixture of their transfluid.

“Wait… Jazz.” Prowl licked her cheek. “If they want to hear, let them.”

“Huh?” Without further notice, the SIC raised her leg and reached the deepest sensors in her valve. “Oh my! Did I ever tell you, you are a great convincer, sweetspark?”

Prowl let a grunt to escape his throat and thrust harder and faster. As long as he knew Jazz’s true feelings, he didn’t need for others to believe they were together. However, he didn’t mind letting the twins hear whose name the saboteur was repeating while getting fragged.

“I love how flexible you are, Jazz.” He breathed heavily. “You are so adorable when you make that face. My poor little femme, so lost in her lechery… If the others could see all those lewd expressions, the way you offline your optics, how you drool when I touch your sweetest spot…”

“Prowl…” She grunted his name and squirmed at the idea of having her lover fragging her in front of others.

“Such sweet moans, my love.” She sighed delighted in her berthpartner’s mischief. “You want me to overload inside you?”

“Yes… Prowl…”

“Want me to fill you entirely, dearest?”

“Oh yes! PROWL!”

“Why? Can’t you get another mech to do that?” He nibbled the cabling in her neck.

“N-No. NO! I CAN’T! I WANT YOU AND ONLY YOU, PROWL!”

“Good femme!”

So that’s his game, the femme, thought. He was trying to make a statement, and she would gladly help.

“Oh, Prowl! You have ruined me for other mechs! I will never be able to get off with any spike if it isn’t yours! I want… I want you! I…” She was moving her hips vigorously, which Prowl recognized it as a sign of begging for overload. “I LOVE YOU, PROWL! I LOVE YOU!”

“Very well…” He trust harder and at the same time massaged the sensor node above her valve, making her squirm delightfully.

“Oh! Primus! OH! PROWL! PROWL! I’M GOING TO… I’M GOING TO…!”

“OVERLOAD, JAZZ, OVERLOAD FOR ME, SWEETSPARK!”

“PROOOOOOOOOWL!!!” She howled as she overload and squirmed volumes of transfluid on her lover’s spike.

It didn’t take long for the twins to overload too. Both panted heavily against the door pitying themselves for not being able to get Jazz on their berths before she fall for Prowl.

“If you finished getting off, you two, can you please leave, so that we can get ready to go to the party?” Prowl said from the other side of the door. Both mechs felt a lifetime’s embarrassment of being discovered masturbating at Prowl and Jazz lovemaking. Their spikes depressurized and they left as soon as possible, stumbling against the walls.

“Oh, Officer…” Jazz sighed. “…that was glorious.”

“Giving the twins a show or interfacing?” Prowl grinned.

“Interfacing…” They cuddled as they regained their breaths. “You know what…? We don’t need to go back.”

“But you wanted to show your glyphs to the others…” The mech said.

“Well, isn’t creativity what’s this day is about? Why not being creative with the mech I love?” Prowl offlined his optics and kissed his femmefriend in the helm.

“Happy Femme’s Day, Jazz. I love you”

“Love ya too, Prowl.”


End file.
